Red Bird
by Carods
Summary: Un mois après les événements de "Blue Bird", tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu pour Jane et Lisbon. Se pourrait-il que des fantômes du passé resurgissent ?
1. Chapitre 1

_« Il comprendra. »_

Abbott leva les yeux vers Jane. Ce dernier était debout et lui tournait le dos, le front posé contre la baie vitrée de la grande salle de conférence du quartier général du FBI à Austin, où ils se trouvaient. Même de là où il se tenait, Abbott pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le reflet du visage de son collègue.

_« Il comprendra. »_, répéta Jane d'une voix lente, _« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, Dennis. Il comprendra. Et maintenant… »_

_« Jane, vous n'en savez rien, pour l'instant. »_

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage de Jane et il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

_« Si, je le sais. »_

_« D'accord. »_, concéda Abbott, voyant qu'il lui aurait été inutile d'insister.

Depuis Patrick Jane avait fait irruption au beau milieu d'une réunion, l'air paniqué, Dennis Abbott avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait demandé à ses collègues de l'excuser un instant et avait suivi Jane dans un lieu plus privé, à la demande de ce dernier. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, Jane n'attendit guère pour aborder le problème et Abbott le laissa poursuivre jusqu'au bout. Teresa Lisbon avait disparu. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la veille : cela n'était pas normal. Quand Abbott lui avait demandé s'il pensait à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir, la réponse avait fusé. Marcus Pike. Aux yeux de Jane, si quelque chose était arrivé à Lisbon, le responsable ne pouvait être que Marcus Pike.

_« Vous pensez qu'il n'a pas compris le choix de Teresa ? »_, reprit Abbott.

_« Bien sûr que non. Comment aurait-il pu ? »_

_« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ait été blessé au point de vouloir se venger. À moins que vous ayez oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas oublié, j'allais y venir. Depuis quelques jours, Teresa se sentait mal d'avoir annoncé par téléphone à Pike qu'elle ne viendrait finalement pas avec lui à Washington. Elle a décidé de s'y rendre. C'est justement le problème, Dennis. Elle est partie hier pour le week-end et devait m'appeler en arrivant. Elle ne l'a jamais fait. »_

_« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti avec elle ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr que Pike aurait apprécié de voir arriver la femme qui l'a quitté pour un autre homme en compagnie de cet autre homme. »_, nota Jane.

_« En effet. »_, admit Abbott d'un ton amusé, _« Mais cela ne veut toujours pas dire qu'il lui ait fait quelque chose. »_

Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

_« Jane, je vous connais depuis un moment maintenant. Si votre instinct vous dit que quelque chose ne va pas… »_

_« C'est le cas. »_

_« Si votre instinct vous dit que quelque chose ne va pas »_, reprit Abbott, _« je vais faire en sorte de vous aider. Je vais appeler un ami qui travaille à Washington, lui dire de garder un œil sur l'agent Pike et de retrouver l'agent Lisbon. En attendant, prenez le reste de la journée, rentrez chez vous et essayez de vous reposer un peu. Je suis sûr que vous vous inquiétez pour rien et qu'elle vous appellera d'ici peu. »_

_« Merci. »_, sourit Jane.

En montant dans sa voiture, les dernières paroles d'Abbott se mêlèrent à celles de Lisbon. _« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Je veux juste clarifier les choses en face à face. Cela fait un mois maintenant et je veux le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je lui dois au moins ça. »_. Il se revit la déposer à l'aéroport, l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte d'embarquement. Il aurait sincèrement aimé pouvoir croire à ce que lui avait dit Abbott mais il ne parvenait pas à faire taire le terrible pressentiment qui s'était emparé de lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

En rentrant de son entrevue avec Abbott, Patrick Jane s'était allongé sur son lit afin de clarifier son esprit mais la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer et l'inquiétude qui le hantait depuis son réveil avaient fini par prendre le dessus et il s'était endormi. Une bonne partie de la journée s'était déjà écoulée lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone, résonnant tel un glas dans le silence de son appartement vide.

_« Teresa ? »_, dit-il en décrochant, plein d'espoir.

_« Navré Patrick, ce n'est que moi. »_, lui répondit la voix d'Abbott.

_« Vous avez des nouvelles ? »_, demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher à la fois sa déception et son inquiétude.

_« Luke, mon contact à Washington, s'est renseigné auprès de l'aéroport Ronald Reagan. L'avion de Teresa n'a eu aucun problème et elle apparait sur les caméras de surveillance disséminées dans les différents halls et parkings. Elle a ensuite pris un taxi mais il n'a pas été possible d'identifier ce dernier. »_

_« Elle se sera sûrement rendue aux bureaux du FBI ou directement chez Pike. »_

_« C'est ce que nous avons pensé. Personne ne l'a vue au FBI ni aux alentours de chez Pike et lui-même nie avoir eu contact avec elle. »_

_« Lui-même ? »_, s'étrangla Jane, _« vous voulez dire que votre ami l'a… interrogé ? »_

_« Luke et Pike se connaissent, Jane. »_, confessa Dennis, _« Lorsqu'il a vu que Lisbon n'était pas passée au FBI, il a décidé d'aller faire un tour chez Pike mais ce dernier était là, l'a vu et il n'a eu d'autre choix que de lui dire ce qu'il l'amenait »._

_« Quel professionnalisme… »_, remarqua Jane d'un ton amer. _« Et en plus, voilà que maintenant, Pike sait que nous le soupçonnons. »_, ajouta-il, sentant la colère monter en lui.

_« Pas nécessairement. »_, tenta de l'apaiser son interlocuteur, _« Jane, dites-vous bien que si quelque chose est effectivement arrivé à Lisbon, Pike n'y est probablement pour rien. »_

_« Non. »_, trancha Jane d'un ton glacial, _« Il lui a fait quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Vous n'avez rien trouvé à l'aéroport, elle ne s'est pas rendue au FBI. Vous ne me l'avez pas dit, mais je vous connais et je sais que vous avez vérifié hôpitaux, cliniques et morgues et que vous en êtes revenus bredouilles. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Parce que Teresa allait très bien en descendant de l'avion et tout aussi bien dans le taxi la conduisant chez Pike mais qu'à l'instant où il lui a ouvert la porte, c'était terminé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais il lui a fait quelque chose et nous, nous DEVONS faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Lorsque Jane eut fini, il se rendit compte qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue malgré lui. Il l'essuya du revers de sa main et attendit une réaction de la part d'Abbott. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'entendit que la respiration de ce dernier à l'autre bout de la ligne et la tension devenait de plus en plus palpable à chaque instant. Finalement, avec le plus de douceur dans la voix dont il était capable, Abbott lui posa une simple question.

_« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Jane ? »_

_« Laissez-moi aller à Washington. »_

_« Très bien. »_, s'inclina finalement Abbott, _« Je vous laisse le droit de mener votre enquête, quand bien même je reste convaincu qu'il y a une explication plus plausible au silence de Lisbon, même si nous ne l'avons pas encore découverte. S'il s'avère que vous aviez raison, je vous aiderais, bien évidemment. Mais en attendant, je vous préviens : personne d'autre n'est au courant que nous, aucun scandale ne doit éclater là-bas et n'accusez pas Pike avant d'en avoir des preuves tangibles. Compris ? »_

_« Compris. »_, acquiesça Jane sur un ton quasi inaudible.

_« Bien. »_, reprit Abbott d'un ton ferme, _« Votre avion décolle demain à 8h15. »_

Jane raccrocha, légèrement soulagé. Il était à présent parfaitement réveillé et s'attela à ses préparatifs, planifiant mentalement sa quête pour retrouver Teresa Lisbon.

Cette dernière, à cet instant précis mais à des milliers de kilomètres de là, pensait également à Patrick Jane lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on insérait une clé dans la serrure de l'appartement où elle était retenue captive depuis la veille. Elle tenta à nouveau de se défaire de ses liens, même si elle savait que la tâche était vaine. Depuis les heures qu'elle essayait, elle n'avait réussi qu'à se cisailler les poignets et la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable à chaque tentative. Des bruits de pas vinrent en sa direction et elle cessa de bouger, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quelques instants plus tard, Marcus Pike apparut en face d'elle, un sac en plastique à la main.

_« Bonsoir, Teresa. »_, dit-il en souriant. La scène aurait pu être tout à fait normale s'il ne s'était pas adressé à la femme qu'il avait droguée, ligotée et bâillonnée la veille au soir. Il s'assit auprès d'elle. L'odeur de son parfum lui chatouilla les narines et elle se rappela le temps où ils étaient ensemble. Elle adorait ce parfum. Aujourd'hui, il la dégoûtait.

_« Si je t'enlève ça »_, chuchota-il en désignant le morceau d'adhésif qui lui recouvrait la bouche, _« tu ne vas pas crier, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Lisbon fit non de la tête et Pike lui arracha son bâillon d'un coup sec. Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air et lui cracha au visage. Avec un petit rictus, Pike se frotta la joue.

_« Allons, allons, quelles manières. »_

_« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »_

Elle n'avait pas bu depuis de nombreuses heures et parler lui était difficile, chaque mot lu tranchant la gorge comme un rasoir. Avant de lui répondre, Pike sortit du sac qu'il avait apporté une bouteille d'eau fraîche et entreprit de la faire boire. Une fois qu'il la jugea désaltérée, il reposa la bouteille dans le sac et se pencha vers Lisbon. D'une main, il écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux qui reposaient sur son oreille. D'une voix suave qui la fit trembler, ses lèvres touchant presque son oreille, il lui murmura deux mots qui résonnèrent dans son esprit longtemps après les avoir entendus :

_« Tiger, tiger. »_


	3. Chapitre 3

L'attente lui était insupportable. Non longtemps après avoir raccroché avec Abbott, Jane avait déjà terminé de préparer ses affaires et faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Il aurait bien voulu sauter dans un taxi pour l'aéroport mais son avion ne décollait pas avant plusieurs heures. Dehors, la nuit régnait, calme et sombre. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber la quiétude du quartier. Au loin, le miaulement d'un chat se fit entendre et le félin apparut peu après dans la rue en face de la maison de Patrick Jane. _« Chat noir. »_, songea ce dernier, _« Mauvais présage »_.

En le voyant s'éloigner tranquillement dans les ténèbres, Jane secoua la tête. _« Allons, ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est qu'un chat. »_. Mais plus il essayait de se persuader que tout irait bien, plus l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre depuis la veille étendait son emprise sur lui. Il décida à la fin de se préparer un thé. Une fois l'eau chaude, il s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, posa la tasse brûlante sur la table et attendit.

Quatre heures du matin sonnèrent au clocher d'une église toute proche, ce qui mit fin à la rêverie de Jane. Son breuvage était à présent glacé et le chat noir était revenu se poser sur la clôture du jardin des voisins d'en face. Pour l'heure, il était bien trop préoccupé à se lécher les pattes pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un l'observait. D'un bond, Patrick Jane s'arracha à sa contemplation et attrapa son téléphone. À l'autre bout de la ville, Jason Wylie décrocha.

_« Allô ? »_, parvient-il à articuler d'une voix ensommeillée.

_« Jason ? C'est Patrick Jane. »_

_« Il est quatre heures du matin. »_

_« Je sais. »_, s'excusa Jane, _« mais c'est très important. »_

_« Y'a intérêt. »_, grogna Wylie en se frottant les yeux.

_« J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez tout ce que vous pouvez sur l'agent spécial Marcus Pike. »_

_« Pike ? Comme l'ex-copain de Lisbon ? »_

_« Lui-même. »_, répondit Jane d'un ton amer, _« Trouvez-moi tout ce qui semble étrange ou anormal, la moindre petite chose sur son passé, sa famille, ses amis, ses anciennes affaires, ses collègues, ses… »_

_« J'ai compris, Jane. »_, le coupa Jason, _« Pike. Tout sur lui. Je peux vous demander pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est très important. »_, répéta Jane, éludant la question, _« J'ai aussi besoin de votre entière discrétion. Personne ne doit être au courant, d'accord ? Personne. »_

_« Pike. Tout sur lui, personne au courant. »_, récapitula le jeune homme, _« Très bien, je m'y mets de suite. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me rendormir et vous m'avez intrigué. »_

Il avait en réalité bien d'autres questions à poser au consultant mais il avait compris que Jane ne lui dirait rien. Après que ce dernier l'ait remercié, il raccrocha et alluma son ordinateur. Si Jane voulait que personne ne soit au courant, mieux valait qu'il fasse ses recherches chez lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'accéder aux bases de données ultraconfidentielles du FBI, il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un l'épie. _« L'un des seuls avantages de vivre seul »_, songea tristement Wylie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lança une recherche internationale sur Marcus Pike. Il lui faudrait une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne soit terminée, car si puissant qu'était son ordinateur, les résultats générés se compteraient par milliers. Son travail au FBI ne commençant qu'à neuf heures, Wylie savait qu'il aurait le temps de remplir sa mission avant de partir. En attendant, il décida que c'était son estomac qu'il fallait remplir, et il partit dans sa cuisine se préparer un immense petit-déjeuner.

Patrick Jane, en revanche, n'aurait rien pu avaler. Il n'avait guère qu'un peu de thé dans le ventre mais seule l'odeur des pancakes au sirop d'érable fraîchement cuisinés et vendus dans les nombreux kiosques de l'aéroport d'Austin lui donnait la nausée.

_« Mal de l'air, non ? »_

Surpris, Jane se retourna. La question venait d'une petite vieille dame, soixante-dix, peut-être soixante-quinze ans. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui dans la salle d'embarquement et le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Vous êtres anxieux à l'idée de prendre l'avion, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes tout pâle. »_

_« J'ai plutôt peur de ce qui m'attend à l'atterrissage. »_

_« Ça se passera bien. »_, le rassura-t-elle, _« Mais pour la prochaine fois, vous devriez essayer de prendre de la menthe poivrée, c'est radical ». _

_« Merci, je m'en souviendrai. »_, sourit Jane.

Peu de temps après, l'avion décolla. La tête posée contre le hublot, il regarda le paysage se rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude. Il avait désormais trois heures de vol devant lui et pas la moindre idée de comment les occuper. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans un avion, il se trouvait à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. Son cœur battait aussi fort que lorsqu'il avait couru dans tout l'aéroport pour rattraper Teresa et lui avouer ses sentiments. Il espérait que cette fois encore, l'issue serait tout aussi heureuse, qu'il parviendra à la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il en venait presque à croire qu'il condamnait à une destinée funeste les femmes qu'il avait le malheur d'aimer. _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça recommence. »_, soupira-t-il, comme si le fait de l'énoncer pouvait empêcher la chose qu'il redoutait tant de se produire. Alors qu'il pensait avoir mis l'épisode « Red John » une bonne fois pour toutes derrière lui, il lui semblait que le spectre de ce dernier revenait en force hanter son bonheur.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le trajet lui avait paru interminable. Il avait bien tenté de feuilleter quelques magazines ou de fixer son attention sur l'un des films qui passaient en boucle sur l'écran situé sur le siège en face de lui mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à atteindre le niveau de concentration suffisant. Il s'était alors enfoncé dans son siège et avait attendu que le temps passe. Quatre heures plus tard, l'avion ayant pris du retard dans les airs, l'annonce de l'approche de l'arrivée le sortit de sa léthargie. Il fut l'un des premiers à descendre de l'appareil, une fois que les hôtesses eurent donné leur autorisation. Brusquement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il réalisa qu'il était en train de suivre le même chemin que Teresa quelques jours plus tôt. Il pressa le pas et atteignit la station des taxis. Il en héla un, chargea sa valise dans le coffre et monta.

_« Direction ? »_, lui demanda le chauffeur, une fois qu'il se fut assis.

Jane se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Abbott le lui avait dit : personne n'avait vu Lisbon ni au FBI ni chez Pike. Soudain, s'insinua en lui cette idée perfide que peut-être, il avait réagi avec excès. Que pouvait-il véritablement faire ? Accuser Pike devant l'ensemble de ses nouveaux collègues ? Au fond, il n'avait rien de concret, juste son intuition.

_« Monsieur, s'il vous plait. »_, insista doucement le chauffeur, _« Où voulez-vous aller ? »_

_« Centre-ville de Washington, pour commencer. »_, décida au final Jane.

Ce dernier se trouvant à environ cinq kilomètres de l'aéroport, cela lui laissait le temps de mettre ses idées en place et de consulter son téléphone, afin de voir si Wylie avait appris quelque chose de nouveau. Justement, une brève vibration lui indiqua qu'il avait un message, reçu le matin pendant qu'il était en vol. Fébrilement, il appuya sur différentes touches et la voix de Wylie lui parvient.

_« Salut, c'est Jason. Désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps. En temps normal, c'est fait en une heure mais mon ordinateur a planté et j'ai dû terminer au bureau. Je comptais te voir là mais le patron a dit que tu serais absent, d'où mon coup de fil. Bref, je suppose que tu te fiches de tout ça et que tu veux juste savoir ce que j'ai trouvé. Ben, pas grand-chose, en fait. En tout cas, rien de suspect ou anormal. Son casier judiciaire est vierge, enfin ça, tu devais t'en douter vu que sinon, il ne pourrait pas être agent du FBI. Bref, je m'égare encore et Fischer me regarde d'un sale œil donc avant de devoir raccrocher, je te dis vite fait la seule chose qui m'a parue… enfin, ça ne veut sûrement rien dire, mais c'est bizarre… avant de travailler pour le bureau d'Austin, il travaillait pour le bureau de Sacramento… »_

Jane n'entendit pas la suite. À la mention de la ville, « sa » ville, la ville du défunt CBI, il avait tressailli si fort qu'il en avait lâché son téléphone. Deux mots lui martelaient tellement l'esprit qu'il faillit en avoir le tournis : Red John. Red John. Red John. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, si difficile que cela soit à admettre, cela n'était pas si surprenant. Depuis que Jane avait tué Thomas McAllister et que la Blake Association avait été démantelée, il s'attendait toujours à ce que l'un des anciens disciples de Red John ne vienne se venger. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait misé sur Marcus Pike. Bien sûr, rien ne lui affirmait qu'il ait appartenu à l'association, mais la coïncidence était trop grande. Pourquoi Pike aurait-il tu son lien avec Sacramento s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ?

_« Finalement »_, dit Jane à l'intention du chauffeur, _« ce sera les locaux du FBI. »_

Les bâtiments, flambants neufs, se dressaient entre une école primaire et une pharmacie, qui semblaient telles des fourmis face à ce géant de verre et d'acier. À peine eut il franchi les différents portiques de sécurité qu'il pressa le pas et se rua vers le département des Arts. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur l'homme qu'il recherchait, occupé à boire un café en cette fin d'après-midi.

_« Pike ! »_, cria Jane du bout du couloir.

Ce dernier se retourna. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il resta pétrifié en voyant Jane foncer sur lui mais il parvint à garder son calme et même à esquisser un sourire. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Patrick attaqua.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »_

_« Fait quoi ? À qui ? Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« N'essayez pas de me mentir, ça ne marche pas. Où est-elle ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Lisbon ? »_

_« Oh, vous voulez parler de Teresa. Luke m'a parlé de sa… comment dire ?... disparition. Patrick, je comprends que vous vouliez me soupçonner. Je ferais de même si les rôles étaient inversés, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Teresa, quand bien même elle vous ait choisi. »_

_« C'est vrai, je pensais aussi au départ que vous lui aviez fait quelque chose par vengeance amoureuse. »_, admit Jane, _« mais depuis, j'ai découvert quelque chose. »_

_« Et quoi donc ? »_, s'enquit Pike d'une voix dont on pouvait sentir poindre la crispation.

_« Tiger, tiger. »_, souffla Jane, guettant la réaction de son interlocuteur.

_« Qu'est-ce que… ? Oh ! Vous croyez… vous croyez vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec… ? »_

Pendant quelques instants, Jane ne sut pas si Pike était sincèrement choqué par l'accusation de Jane ou par le fait que celui-ci ait découvert son implication. Finalement, il se décida pour la seconde option.

_« Bien sûr. Autrement, pourquoi auriez-vous caché qu'avant d'être à Austin, vous étiez à Sacramento ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_, fit Pike d'un ton amer, _« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas fier de révéler que pendant des années, j'ai travaillé chaque jour avec des personnes trempées jusqu'au cou dans une organisation criminelle et que je n'ai absolument rien vu ? Cela devrait vous sauter aux yeux, surtout à vous. Certains étaient mes amis, Jane, et je ne voulais plus travailler dans un endroit où j'avais été trahi. »_

Même si son explication se tenait, Jane ne parvenait pas à y croire. Cependant, lorsqu'il accusa Pike de mentir, celui-ci finit par s'énerver.

_« Ecoutez-moi bien, Jane. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiet pour Teresa mais, je le répète, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des semaines. S'il lui est vraiment arrivé quelque chose, parce que je commence à me demander si elle n'est pas simplement partie pour s'éloigner de vous, je serais ravi de vous aider et je ferai tout pour ça mais je n'accepterai pas d'être traité en suspect. »_

Au final, Jane n'avait plus rien à redire. L'histoire de Pike tenait la route dans les moindres détails et personne ne croirait la simple intuition d'un consultant, fût-il Patrick Jane, peut-être même encore moins parce que c'était Patrick Jane. Alors que les gardes, attirés par les éclats de voix, s'approcher pour le faire sortir, il leur fit signe de ne pas se déranger. Il avait déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention, ce qui était tout le contraire de ce que souhaitait Abbott. Il repartit alors d'où il était venu, ses certitudes du départ tremblant à présent sur leurs fondations.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'éloignait, il aurait suffi qu'il se retourne pour obtenir la confirmation de ses soupçons. En effet, Marcus Pike se tenait toujours au même endroit où il l'avait quitté et sur son visage pouvaient se lire non pas les expressions légitimes d'agacement voire de colère, peut-être même de peur pour Teresa, mais une véritable marque d'angoisse avec, en y regardant de plus près, une pointe de soulagement. Jane avait tout gobé, se félicitait Pike, mais il en était sûr, son rival ne lâcherait rien. Il s'en était tiré cette fois mais qu'en serait-il de la prochaine ? Soudain, il se remémora les paroles d'un vieil ami. L'heure était venue de passer à l'étape supérieure.


	5. Chapitre 5

Dix ans auparavant, Marcus Pike n'était qu'un simple agent spécial, fraîchement sorti de l'académie. Après Quantico, il avait été pris au bureau de Sacramento. Il s'était spécialisé dans le trafic d'œuvres d'art ou encore les reproductions frauduleuses et avait peu à peu gravi les échelons. Un matin, alors qu'il venait de terminer une affaire particulièrement importante, si importante qu'elle l'avait obligée à travailler conjointement avec Interpol, parfois nuit et jour, il était entré sans frapper dans le bureau de son patron et avait surpris celui-ci en pleine conversation avec un jeune shérif. Les deux hommes s'étaient brusquement tus mais il avait eu le temps de saisir les deux derniers mots. La brève entrevue qu'il eut ensuite était de celles qui restent gravées dans la mémoire pour la vie.

Si son patron semblait irrité de l'interruption, voire inquiet, le shérif afficha un large sourire mais ce fut d'un ton froid qu'il demanda :

_« Agent… Pike, c'est ça ? Qu'avez-vous entendu ? »_

_« Rien. »_, mentit Pike, considérant que c'était là sa meilleure option, mais, devant le regard insistant du shérif, il reprit : _« Tiger, tiger. C'est ce que j'ai entendu. »_

_« Aviez-vous déjà entendu cela avant ? »_

_« Non, pas que je me souvienne »._

_« Croyez-moi vous vous en souviendriez. »_, remarqua-t-il avant d'ajouter, _« Jeff, pourrais-tu nous laisser ton bureau quelques instants, s'il te plait ? »_.

Pike avait alors regardé son chef se lever sans un mot et sortir de la pièce pour permettre à cet étrange homme de s'asseoir à sa place. Une fois qu'il se fut confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de cuir, il fit signe à Pike de se poser sur le siège qu'il venait de quitter.

_« Avant toute chose, mieux vaut que je me présente. Thomas McAllister. Shérif, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné. »_, précisa-t-il en tapotant du doigt la petite étoile jaune qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

Puis, tel un professeur d'université expliquant une théorie très importante à ses élèves, il se releva et se mit à parler. En quelques minutes, il lui avait dressé les plans de son projet. Une sorte de groupe secret implanté au sein du système judiciaire californien. Il avait déjà réussi à infiltrer la police puis s'était attaqué au CBI. Depuis peu, il s'intéressait de près au FBI.

_« Vous comprenez, nous devons être un peu partout si nous voulons être efficaces. »_

_« Efficaces pour quoi, au juste ? »_, l'avait questionné Pike.

_« Pour faire notre travail. Il arrive parfois, dans un métier comme le nôtre plus que dans tout autre, que nous commettions certaines erreurs, certains impairs. Je considère que nous ne devrions pas être systématiquement sanctionnés. C'est pourquoi les membres de notre association s'engagent à se protéger les uns les autres. Et bien sûr, vous le comprendrez, ils font le serment de ne jamais rien révéler. »_

La menace étant à peine voilée, Pike réalisa qu'il devrait faire, dans les prochaines secondes, le choix le plus important de toute sa vie : rejoindre cette association ou se faire tuer au nom du silence. Finalement, il décida d'opter pour une carte membre. _« Mieux vaut être hors la loi que mort. »_, se justifia-t-il intérieurement. En réalité, même s'il avait au départ refusé de se l'avouer, il était plutôt d'accord avec les idées de McAllister. Il fit donc part à ce dernier de son intention.

_« Tiger, tiger. »_, lui avait-il simplement répondu.

Le lendemain, il l'invita à déjeuner. Pike pensait qu'il en apprendrait plus sûr l'association mais McAllister lui avait en réalité fait une proposition des plus inattendues.

_« J'ai conscience que la Blake Association pourrait à terme être compromise. Ce serait étonnant que quelqu'un ne vienne pas fourrer son nez dans nos affaires ou que l'un de nos membres ne se montre imprudent. C'est pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de vous. Je ne veux pas que, officiellement en tout cas, vous fassiez partie de l'Association. Si jamais celle-ci, celle que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, venait à tomber, je veux qu'elle puisse renaître de ses cendres. Je veux que mon successeur soit quelqu'un d'insoupçonnable, qui soit au courant de tout depuis le début mais sans jamais avoir pris part à rien. Pas de tatouage, pas de « Tiger, tiger », juste un sens aigu de l'observation et quelques documents. Et quand je vous ai vu, j'ai compris que ce serait vous. Vous serez de ceux qui restent dans l'ombre mais un jour viendra l'heure de passer à l'étape supérieure »_.

Et il était effectivement resté dans l'ombre pendant des années. La seule autre personne au courant de son implication, son patron Jeffrey Wesson, avait été mystérieusement assassiné. Ce fut également à cette époque que Pike se rendit compte que les activités de l'association excédaient souvent la simple couverture des bavures. De nombreux meurtres, ou autres crimes atroces, avaient été commis, l'apogée ayant été la conversion de Thomas McAllister en Red John, le tueur en série qui terrorisait la Californie. Pike n'en avait pas été si surpris que ça. À la vérité, il n'était plus surpris par grand-chose et était devenu imperméable à toute émotion, ce qui avait contribué à le rendre excellent dans son travail.

Ainsi que McAllister l'avait prévu, il se trouvait au-dessus de tout soupçon lorsque le nom de la Blake Association était devenu public et que les jours de Red John se trouvaient comptés. Les membres tombaient un à un et le FBI menaçait de tout démanteler par une enquête d'une ampleur inédite. Surtout, c'était Patrick Jane qui inquiétait le plus, tant il mettait de zèle à trouver le meurtrier de sa femme et de sa fille, ainsi que de tant d'autres personnes.

Et enfin, deux ans auparavant, Pike reçut un appel de McAllister. Avant même de décrocher, il avait compris car ils s'étaient employés à éviter tout contact direct depuis leur première entrevue.

_« Tiger, tiger »_, avait-il simplement soufflé.

Puis il avait raccroché et quelques heures plus tard, Pike avait appris sa mort, tué des mains de Patrick Jane, désormais en cavale. Pike était alors rentré chez lui et avait décacheté une enveloppe qu'il détenait depuis le premier jour. Dedans se trouvaient les instructions à suivre pour détruire les documents confidentiels et reprendre la tête de l'association. Quelques jours plus tard, le scandale de la Blake Association ayant éclaté au grand jour, Pike avait demandé sa mutation pour Austin. Devant la commission d'enquête, il avait parfaitement joué son rôle d'agent brisé par la découverte de la trahison de ses collègues et amis. Surtout, lorsque l'on avait interrogé certains membres capturés, personne ne le connaissait.

Il fut alors autorisé à partir pour le Texas. Le choix de la destination n'était pas anodin, Pike ayant appris que ce serait ce bureau du FBI qui enquêterait en Californie et il voulait être aux premières loges. Au départ, il avait prévu de suivre l'affaire de loin, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il s'était trouvé devant une occasion en or, celle de venger son prédécesseur, qu'il avait malgré tout appris à apprécier au fil des années, et de tous les membres tués ou emprisonnés par la faute d'un seul homme : Patrick Jane. Les consignes de McAllister étaient claires : Pike devait attendre plusieurs années avant de commencer à reconstruire l'association, histoire que les choses aient le temps de se tasser un peu. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit sur ce qui devait être fait dans l'intervalle.

_« De toutes façons »_, avait songé Pike avec fierté, _« maintenant, Red John, c'est moi »_.


	6. Chapitre 6

Depuis le temps que Pike était reparti après lui avoir lancé ces deux mots terrifiants, la soif était revenue, plus mordante que jamais. Lisbon n'avait pas véritablement faim mais elle savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Ce qui la faisait surtout enrager était de ne pas pouvoir parvenir à se libérer. Le bâillon qu'il avait replacé sur sa bouche l'empêchait quasiment de respirer et la pression exercée sur ses lèvres sèches les faisait craqueler. Au fil des heures, elle avait senti un mince filet de sang couler le long de son menton. Ses épaules, ses bras et son dos étaient meurtris par la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, assise sur un sol dur et froid, entravée depuis des heures. Ses poignets et ses chevilles, emprisonnés dans des cordes serrées à l'extrême, saignaient également. La douleur au niveau de ses extrémités s'était peu à peu estompée, le sang ne les irriguant plus au maximum.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas toute cette souffrance qui avait entamé la détermination de Lisbon à s'échapper. Le blâme en revenait à la drogue que Pike avait versée dans son verre le soir où elle était venue le voir. Certains passages demeuraient plus ou moins flous mais elle parvenait à retracer son chemin. La pluie s'était mise à tomber alors qu'ils survolaient le Kentucky et elle n'avait cessé depuis. Encore confortablement assise, en tout cas aussi confortablement assise que l'on puisse être dans la classe économique d'un avion, Teresa s'était maudite intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre son parapluie. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre grand-chose. L'idée d'aller voir Pike avait germé dans sa tête depuis peu et s'était implantée au fil des jours. Si elle repoussait toujours cette échéance fatidique, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter le fait de l'avoir quitté à travers un combiné. Finalement, elle s'était décidée et avait pour ainsi dire sauté dans le premier avion.

La suite des événements la rendit pour toujours hostile aux décisions prises sous le coup des émotions. En sortant de l'aéroport sous une pluie battante, plus ou moins bien abritée sous son petit sac de voyage dressé comme un rempart au-dessus de sa tête, elle avait hélé un taxi, qui la conduisit chez Pike. À l'arrière du véhicule, elle avait essayé de se recoiffer avant d'abandonner et de s'abimer dans la contemplation des grosses gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur les vitres. Au fur et à mesure que l'appartement de son ancien compagnon se rapprochait, elle sentait grandir en elle un sentiment de malaise, à tel point qu'elle fut tentée de demander au chauffeur de faire demi-tour.

Cependant, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait lovée dans un grand fauteuil de cuir, un verre de whisky à la main, le charismatique agent posé sur le coin de son canapé en la regardant fixement. Il avait été surpris de la découvrir trempée sur le pas de sa porte mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il s'était détendu. À partir de ce moment-là, les souvenirs de Lisbon se faisaient de plus en plus brumeux. Elle se rappelait vaguement lui avoir longuement parlé mais aurait été incapable d'en répéter le moindre mot. Simplement, elle ressentait encore son esprit se brouiller de plus en plus. Au départ, elle l'avait attribué à la chaleur, à l'émotion puis au second verre que Pike avait insisté pour lui offrir. Dans ses dernières minutes de conscience, alors que, chose qui l'avait intriguée, Pike ne semblait pas réagir outre mesure, l'idée lui était venue que l'alcool y était peut-être pour moins de chose que ce que Pike avait versé dedans.

Elle avait alors sombré dans les méandres d'une inconscience agitée, peuplée de visions effrayantes dont elle n'avait ressenti au réveil que la vague sensation désagréable. Lorsqu'elle avait peu à peu repris ses esprits, mille et une questions étaient venues se bousculer dans sa tête mais celle qu'elle voyait en fermant les yeux, qu'elle entendait dans les chuchotements des pièces vides, cette question-là était simple : pourquoi ? Elle avait eu une once d'explication lorsque Pike était revenu mais cette sinistre devise, _« Tiger, Tiger »_ était insignifiante tant elle voulait tout dire et ne rien dire. Marcus Pike, membre de la Blake Association ? Le séduisant agent spécial de la Brigade des Arts du FBI, adepte assidu de Red John ? Son ex-fiancé, intime de l'homme qui avait sauvagement assassiné nombre de personnes, notamment la femme et la fille de son partenaire et petit ami ? Ou était-ce simplement une vengeance morbide de la part d'un homme meurtri, cherchant à faire payer à la fois la femme qui l'avait quitté et l'homme qui l'avait remplacé ?

En repensant à Patrick Jane, le cœur de Teresa se serra un peu plus et les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées depuis le début de ce cauchemar vinrent affluer au bord de ses paupières. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore venu la chercher ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de sa disparition ? Si elle avait pu se douter que son téléphone portable se chargeait d'heure en heure d'appels manqués, de messages vocaux et de textos et que Patrick Jane avait traversé la moitié du pays à sa recherche, elle se serait bien moins inquiétée. Mais son téléphone était soigneusement rangé dans une boîte scellée qui avait pris la direction d'un incinérateur et elle n'avait de Patrick Jane que le souvenir du matin où elle l'avait quitté. De plus, la drogue qui coulait encore dans ses veines engourdissait à a fois son esprit et ses membres et, malgré une rage à toute épreuve et une volonté d'acier, elle n'avait réussi ni à se défaire de ses entraves ni à s'approcher de la porte qui la retenait captive. Quand bien même ses tentatives se seraient couronnées de succès, elle n'avait rien sous la main pour crocheter la serrure et définitivement aucune force pour faire sauter la porte de ses gonds.

La seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à se raccrocher était sa foi. En Dieu, certes, mais surtout en ses collègues et en ses amis. Si elle ne croyait pas en la possibilité de s'en sortir seule, il fallait qu'elle croie en eux. _« Je crois en Patrick Jane »_, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, afin de s'insuffler du courage. Soudain, comme si le son de sa voix l'avait attiré, elle entendit le bruit désormais familier de pas dans le hall d'entrée et le tintement distinctif d'un trousseau de clé dont l'une s'apprête à être utilisée.


	7. Chapitre 7

Toute inquiétude s'était envolée du visage de Marcus Pike et il arborait une mine réjouie lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où il retenait Teresa Lisbon, sa bonne humeur apparente tranchant avec le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cependant, cela ne semblait nullement le déranger. Sans dire un mot, il secoua une bouteille d'eau sous son nez, attendant qu'elle hoche la tête pour lui enlever le bâillon. Teresa but avidement. Elle n'aimait pas le regard amusé que lui jetait Pike en l'aidant à avaler quelques gorgées du précieux liquide : quelque chose n'allait pas, dans tout ça. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il ne lui recouvrit pas la bouche, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Alors, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende bien compte, un flot de questions submergea ses lèvres :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Marcus ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est à cause de Jane, c'est ça ? Ou c'est juste moi ? Et « Tiger, tiger » ? C'est juste pour te venger que tu m'as dit ça ? Et… »_

_« Et ? Et ? Et quoi encore ? »_, la coupa Pike, agacé. _« Arrête un peu avec tes questions, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je risque de te répondre. »_

_« Je veux juste comprendre. »_, souffla-t-elle, sur un ton qui aurait pu faire croire qu'elle s'excusait de demander des explications sur la situation.

_« Hé bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, de demander en une fois »_, ricana Pike.

Il se lança alors dans un vaste monologue remontant jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Thomas McAllister et donc aux origines de son adhésion à la Blake Association. Puis, il retraça son parcours jusqu'à la chute de cette dernière avant d'en arriver à sa première rencontre avec Patrick et Teresa.

_« Dès que je vous ai vus, à l'instant même, j'ai compris. Vous deviez être les deux seules personnes dans tout Austin à ne pas remarquer ce que l'un ressentait en réalité pour l'autre. Et vous étiez l'un comme l'autre à des années-lumière d'exprimer à haute voix vos sentiments. Tu le sais, Teresa, je suis, entre autres, un expert en tableaux. Et devant ce tableau-là, de deux amoureux transis qui ne feraient jamais un pas vers l'autre, j'ai tout de suite trouvé la faille qu'il me fallait pour atteindre Patrick Jane. Car, Patrick Jane, aussi invincible qu'il se croit, a une faille et cette faille, Teresa, c'est toi. À la seconde où je vous ai vus, j'ai compris que rien ne lui ferait plus de mal que de te perdre, toi. Je tenais ma vengeance, je pouvais enfin honorer la mémoire de Thomas. _

_Et puis, je me suis demandé : pourquoi la tuer ? D'une part, l'Association n'était plus assez puissante pour me protéger d'éventuelles retombées négatives et d'autre part, Jane aurait fini par faire son deuil, aussi dévasté qu'il soit, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber sa traque du meurtrier, c'est-à-dire de moi. Alors, que me restait-il ? La solution me vint quelques jours plus tard. Elle était assez aléatoire mais, si je réussissais, elle serait parfaite._

_Tu l'auras deviné, ce plan était de te séduire et de t'emmener loin de Jane. De cette manière, je parvenais à lui faire aussi mal qu'en t'éliminant, voire même plus. Et puis, il y avait également d'autres avantages non négligeables… »_, souligna-t-il avec un sourire narquois, _« Et ça a marché, tout se passait très bien. Même mieux que ce que je l'imaginais, je dois t'avouer. Et bien sûr, au dernier moment, cet imbécile a tout fait capoter, comme d'habitude, et tu t'es jetée dans ses bras comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu ne venais pas, j'étais dévasté. Parce que, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'avais fini par m'attacher à toi. Enfin, ce qui me préoccupait surtout, c'était que mon plan parfait tombait à l'eau en l'espace de quelques minutes._

_Ce soir-là, j'ai ingurgité un copieux volume de vodka avant de me dire : elle a choisi cet âne, et alors ? Il y aura bien un autre moyen qui se présentera à l'occasion. Et j'avais donc décidé d'en revenir au plan de Thomas et de laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts quand, bien tranquillement installé sur mon sofa, on sonne à la porte et qui vois-je sur le pallier ? Teresa Lisbon ! Au départ, je me suis demandé si tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte de l'erreur stupide que tu avais fait avec Jane. Mais non, c'était juste pour me dire en face que tu ne viendrais pas avec moi. Comme si je n'avais pas compris la première fois »_, cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe, _« Une fois le choc passé, comment pouvais-je laisser passer cette occasion ? C'était un signe du destin, ou je ne m'y connais pas ! J'ai alors décidé de te… comment dire… garder avec moi. Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, je sais que « garder » n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus adéquat mais ce n'est pas non plus totalement hors de propos._

_Je dois t'avouer, quand tu as perdu connaissance, je t'ai un peu stockée dans cette pièce sans trop savoir ce que j'allais faire de toi. Et alors, même pas le temps de réfléchir que Jane débarque ici en m'accusant d'être un sbire de Red John. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a compris mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre, il arrive toujours comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Enfin, maintenant qu'il est là et qu'il ne va pas me lâcher, il me faut trouver quelque chose, et j'ai ma petite idée. _

_Tu te souviens, quand tu es arrivée, cet orage terrible ? Avec un peu d'imagination, on pourrait sans mal se figurer comment le chauffeur de taxi qui t'accompagnait chez moi depuis l'aéroport a pu perdre le contrôle de son véhicule et s'enfoncer dans les eaux profondes du Potomac. C'est déjà arrivé, après tout… »_

Lisbon en resta abasourdie. C'était là le discours d'un fou mais qui, et c'était là le plus terrifiant, se tiendrait parfaitement si Pike venait à être interrogé par les autorités, ces dernières ne manquant pas de classer l'affaire en dramatique accident de la route. Jane ne pourrait alors rien prouver et, elle le savait, cela le rendrait fou. Cependant, son cœur s'était légèrement apaisé lorsque Pike avait laissé échapper que Jane était à Washington. Pour un peu, elle aurait éclaté de joie. Elle savait qu'il se douterait de quelque chose.

Ce qu'elle ne savait en revanche pas, c'est qu'en ce moment-même, dans les bureaux du FBI à Washington, à quelques kilomètres de là, Dennis Abbott et Patrick Jane venaient d'entendre chaque mot de la tirade délirante de Pike.


	8. Chapitre 8

_« Je le SAVAIS ! »_, tonna Jane.

Cependant, le ton qu'il avait emprunté n'était pas du tout triomphant. Au contraire, chacun des trois mots transpirait de rage. Après son entrevue avec Pike, Jane avait compris. Il avait non seulement vu que l'agent se jouait de lui mais qu'en plus, il semblait soulagé que Jane n'insiste pas. Et le soulagement chez quelqu'un que vous soupçonnez, dans l'expérience de Jane, n'augurait rien de bon.

Il s'était alors installé à la terrasse d'un café situé à l'angle de la rue. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir Pike sortir du vaste bâtiment. Préoccupé par l'idée de paraître le plus naturel possible, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard perçant posé sur lui. _« Il sait quelque chose. »_, remarqua d'emblée Patrick. Il s'apprêtait à le filer lorsque soudain, une autre idée lui vint en tête. Il se trouvait à deux pas du FBI, qui abritait le supérieur hiérarchique de Marcus Pike. Alors qu'en poursuivant ce dernier, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver, l'issue semblait plus favorable en alertant les autorités.

Seulement, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. À l'instar de son égal d'Austin, Dennis Abbott, le directeur de la section du FBI de Washington n'avait pas pris Jane au sérieux. Marcus Pike était l'une de ses meilleures recrues de l'année, s'était-il exclamé, et son dossier depuis Quantico parfait. Non, décidément, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à cet agent.

_« Je serais même surpris si vous me disiez qu'il venait de griller un feu rouge »_, avait-il ajouté d'un ton bourru, en indiquant à Jane la sortie d'un geste de la main, sans appel.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à repartir, frustré à l'idée que personne ne le croie alors qu'à chaque seconde, il sentait Teresa en danger, il était tombé sur Dennis Abbott. Celui-ci semblait à la fois soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé et furieux d'avoir dû le faire.

_« Vous vous rendez compte de la situation ? »_, avait-il grondé, en attrapant Patrick par le bras pour le diriger vers la sortie, _« Quand je vous dis « pas d'esclandre », cela ne veut pas dire « ameutez tout le FBI pour une vague superstition » ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas une superstition ! »_, se défendit Jane avec virulence. _« Je sais qu'il est dans le coup, et je peux vous le prouver ! »_

_« Je me fiche de ça, Jane. Je me doute bien que vous avez quelque tour dans votre poche pour faire accuser Pike. Vous avez décidé qu'il était coupable, vous n'irez pas chercher plus loin. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, alors, si vous pensez qu'il y a une raison parfaitement valable au fait que Teresa ne donne plus signe de vie ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »_, rectifia Abbott, _« Ce n'est pas normal, je le sais bien, vous avez raison sur ce point et c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est cet acharnement sur Pike alors que… »_

_« Alors que ? Que quoi ? Qu'il n'y a aucune preuve contre lui ? Que c'est sa parole contre mon instinct ? Je le sais, Dennis. Mais si vous vous rappelez bien, c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu me chercher au Mexique, pour ça que vous m'avez voulu dans votre équipe. C'est grâce à ça que je résous les affaires. Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je ne me trompe pas, je vous assure. »_

_« D'accord, vous marquez un point. »_, admit Abbott en se radoucissant, _« Il y a juste quelque chose qui me chiffonne : vous dites n'avoir pas de preuves mais que vous pouvez prouver qu'il est coupable. »_

_« J'allais y venir. »_

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans son bureau, Dennis Abbott vit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Patrick Jane.

_« Quand je lui ai parlé, tout à l'heure, j'ai pris quelques précautions. Notamment le fait de placer un micro dans sa poche. Tout ce que je vous demande, Dennis, c'est de convaincre le directeur de nous laisser accéder aux salles informatiques. Si j'ai raison, on pourra sauver Lisbon. »_

_« Et si vous vous trompez ? »_

_« Je ne me trompe pas. »_, répéta Jane.

Et, bien qu'il l'ait souhaité plus que jamais, il ne s'était pas trompé. D'une part sur le fait que c'était bien Pike à l'origine de la disparition de Lisbon mais, d'autre part, et c'était pire encore, que c'était de sa faute. La culpabilité qui le submergea se transforma rapidement en rage qui le fit se précipiter sur la porte de sortie lorsqu'Abbott s'interposa en lui plaquant deux mains puissantes sur chacune de ses épaules.

_« Jane ! Attendez ! »_

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le loisir d'attendre ou de faire quelque chose car les haut-parleurs leur ayant servi à épier la conversation se remirent à grésiller et la voix de Pike se fit entendre, menaçante.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ? C'est toi qui m'as collé ça dans la poche ? Non, attends voir… c'est un micro ! »_

Il ne fallut alors que quelques minutes à Pike pour comprendre que Jane était le propriétaire du mouchard, tout comme Jane comprit avec horreur que la supercherie était découverte. Il se mit alors à hurler :

_« Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien grand bien vous fasse, car cela ne vous servira à rien ! Tu m'entends, Jane ? À rien ! Je dois t'accorder quelques félicitations pour avoir compris en quelques instants ce que j'ai caché pendant des années mais ça ne te suffira pas. Elle est morte, comme ta femme et ta fille, et tu ne peux rien y faire, RIEN ! Tu ne la reverras jamais vivante, JAMAIS. »_

Le silence tomba sur la pièce alors qu'il était évident que Pike venait de détruire le micro. Cet instant de calme absolu fut le dernier moment de sérénité que goûtèrent Jane et Abbott. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, tout le FBI était en ébullition.


	9. Chapitre 9

En l'espace de quelques minutes, la simple « superstition » de Patrick Jane s'était transformée en véritable chasse à l'homme et tous les agents du FBI de l'État s'étaient trouvés mobilisés afin de retrouver leurs collègues Marcus Pike et Teresa Lisbon. D'un côté, certains s'occupaient d'alerter les médias afin que ceux-ci diffusent photos et flashs spéciaux. Ici, un groupe s'activait à la mise en place de barrages dans le tout Washington, tandis que d'autres faisaient bloquer aéroports et gares routières et ferroviaires.

Jane et Abbott se trouvaient encore au centre de la pièce où ils avaient assisté à la découverte de Pike lorsqu'une jeune femme vint les prévenir que le badge de ce dernier avait été révoqué.

_« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça peut le ralentir »_, ajouta-elle d'un ton gêné.

Abbott la gratifia d'un mince sourire puis se retourna vers Jane. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, figé telle une statue de glace. Alors qu'il semblait prêt à exploser peu de temps avant, toute énergie semblait l'avoir quitté. Soudain, Abbott se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'énergie qui avait quitté Jane, mais l'espoir. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, la voix de Patrick s'éleva, quasi inaudible.

_« Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non, Jane. Bien sûr que non, c'est Teresa. »_, tenta de le rassurer Dennis. Pour tout dire, il tentait également de se rassurer lui-même mais les paroles de Pike le faisaient encore frémir, et quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu savait que Dennis Abbott n'était pas le genre d'homme à frémir.

_« Si c'était n'importe quelle autre affaire »_, reprit Patrick, _« vous me diriez la même chose ? De ne pas m'en faire, que tout ira bien ? »_

_« Si c'était n'importe quelle autre affaire, Jane, Lisbon vous aurait enguirlandé pour avoir mis un suspect sur écoute illégalement et secoué pour que vous filiez à sa recherche »_, lui fit remarquer Abbott d'un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, _« Je sais à quel point c'est difficile, Jane, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour le retrouver. Teresa a besoin de vous »_.

_« Vous avez raison »_, opina Jane.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors de la petite salle informatique pour rejoindre le gros des troupes. Dès qu'il les aperçut, un agent ventripotent s'approcha d'eux.

_« Des nouvelles ? »_, s'enquit Abbott.

_« Rien, monsieur. Il n'était déjà plus chez lui lorsque nous sommes arrivés et pour l'instant, personne ne l'a signalé, que ce soit par voie de presse, le 911 ou sur nos canaux internes. La police quadrille la ville mais ils n'ont rien non plus. Il a dû balancer son téléphone aussi, ainsi que celui de l'agent Lisbon. »_

_« Vous surveillez ses connaissances ? »_

_« Sa famille oui mais ils sont hors de l'État donc s'il cherche à les rejoindre ou à les contacter, on saura. Et comme il vient d'arriver ici il y a quelques mois, on ne peut pas dire qu'il connaisse grand monde donc… »_

_« L'Association n'était plus assez puissante. »_, le coupa Jane.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, interloqués.

_« C'est ce qu'il a dit. »_, expliqua Jane, _« Plus assez puissante. Pas « démantelée ». »_

_« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »_, demanda Abbott, qui commençait déjà à en avoir une petite idée.

_« Red John n'aurait jamais confié les rênes de son association à une seule personne, il était bien trop malin pour ça. C'est peut-être à Pike qu'il en a confié la direction, mais il doit forcément y avoir d'autres personnes. D'autres agents dormants, si vous voulez, qui auront été transféré ici en même temps que Pike. Peut-être même que celui-ci n'était même pas au courant, au départ, mais d'autres membres ont dû se manifester à lui. L'Association n'était alors plus assez puissante pour le protéger mais elle devait fonctionner en sorte de mini-cellule. Deux-trois personnes maximum, je dirais. Une sorte d'exécutif de base pour l'Association, avant de commencer à recruter quelques membres. »_

Puis il s'adressa à l'agent qui se tenait près de lui, l'air quelque peu perplexe.

_« Vous pourriez me trouver la liste des transferts effectués depuis le bureau de Californie »_.

Et en effet, peu de temps après, le dossier de Douglas Bridge se trouvait entre les mains de Jane. Le teint pâle, les cheveux d'un blond clair et les yeux bleu délavé, il était l'opposé de Marcus Pike. Cependant, tout comme lui, il avait été transféré au moment de l'affaire Red John à Austin. Ce pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence mais Jane ne croyait plus au hasard, seulement à son instinct, qui ne lui avait jusque-là pas fait défaut. Et son instinct lui disait en ce moment même que l'homme qui le fixait depuis la mince photographie de papier glacé était le second Red John engendré par la volonté de Thomas McAllister.

Seulement, si le shérif avait été inspiré de confier la gestion de sa création à un homme de la stature de Marcus Pike, c'était à se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué le jour où il avait décidé de faire de même avec Douglas Bridge. À peine les agents Cho et Fischer avait sonné à sa porte et expliqué le motif de leur visite qu'il avait fondu en larmes, arguant qu'il n'avait accepté les avances du shérif McAllister que pour sauver sa peau, pas par quelconque conviction. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que le jeune homme semblait vivre dans une terreur permanente qu'un tel jour vienne à se présenter.

_« Mais l'autre gars »_, grelotta-il entre deux sanglots, _« Pike, je crois. C'est autre chose. Aussi allumé que le shérif, si vous voulez mon avis »_, ajouta-il en baissant la voix.

Dans son flot de paroles interrompu uniquement par quelques reniflements, il leur avait appris ce que Jane avait deviné à l'autre bout du pays. Chacun des deux hommes avaient été présentés à l'autre comme un numéro d'urgence mais avaient séparément reçu le même discours sur leur position de leader futur. Pour communiquer, ce qui, d'après Douglas, n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors, ils avaient reçu un téléphone des mains de Red John.

_« Ca fait des années, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce truc marche encore. »_

_« Vous allez vite être fixé »_, l'informa Cho, _« car nous avons besoin que vous l'appeliez »._

_« Qui ça ? »_, s'étrangla le garçon, _« L'autre taré ? Jamais ! »_

_« C'est ça ou on vous arrête pour association de malfaiteurs, enlèvement, séquestration et j'en passe ». _

_« Hé, j'ai rien fait moi ! »_, se récria-t-il avec véhémence, _« Ça va, je vais le faire »_.

Alors qu'il appelait le seul numéro inscrit dans le répertoire numérique, Cho bouillait. Il ne supportait pas de savoir Lisbon en danger et désormais, chaque minute comptait. Inconsciemment, il priait pour que ne pas avoir à entendre le jeune homme lui dire que personne ne répondait ou que la ligne n'était plus en service. Cependant, au bout de quelques sonneries, Pike décrocha.

_« Allô ? »_

Mise sur haut-parleur et relayée dans les bureaux de Washington, le ton se faisait menaçant dès la première syllabe. En fond, un bruit de moteur, de route. Il était en voiture.

_« P… Pike ? C'est Douglas. Douglas Bridge. »_, bredouilla ce dernier.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Savoir si tu as besoin d'aide… c'est pour ça que je suis là. Enfin, que le shérif m'a donné ce numéro »_.

Pike hésita. Ce mouflet ne lui disait rien qui vaille depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu mais il était la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner. Or, dans sa situation actuelle, il aurait bien eu besoin de renforts. Mais l'orgueil qui voilait l'âme de Pike faisait qu'il préférait échouer seul que vaincre avec une assistance et c'est ainsi qu'il raccrocha après avoir lancé ces mots glaçants :

_« Je ne suis peut-être pas le shérif, je ne serai probablement jamais à sa hauteur mais je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide. Jamais. Si je ne parviens pas à restaurer l'Association à sa gloire d'antan, j'aurai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir accompli ma vengeance en tuant Teresa Lisbon »_.


	10. Chapitre 10

Teresa Lisbon n'oublierait jamais la rage qui déforma les traits de Marcus Pike lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été piégé. Elle était telle, cette rage qui coulait dans ses veines, que si l'on avait décidé de l'extraire à cet instant, on se serait retrouvé avec un flacon de haine à l'état pur. Pour faire simple, il était terrifiant. Après avoir proféré ses lugubres menaces, il broya le petit mouchard entre ses mains, le réduisant à un minuscule amas de plastique et de métal. L'opération lui avait entaillé la paume de la main mais le sang qui gouttait doucement sur le sol ne semblait guère l'émouvoir.

Il se mit ensuite à faire les cent pas. La pièce étant relativement étroite, la manœuvre se résumait en des aller-retours incessants et, s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait d'oublier de se retourner assez vite et de rencontrer le mur en béton situé en face de lui. Malgré l'horreur de la réalité, la scène telle qu'elle se l'imaginait fit échapper à Lisbon un sourire mais celui-ci ne dura pas. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Pike se méprenne en pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sembla se décider sur la marche à suivre et le sourire qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Lisbon se dessina sur les siennes, dans des traits plus machiavéliques toutefois. Il sortit en trombe de la petite cellule, d'où Teresa pouvait l'entendre remuer dans la salle de bains, semblait-il. Bruits de verre brisé et jurons retentirent avant que le calme ne revienne. _« Calme avant la tempête »_, prédit Lisbon avec angoisse. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas tort.

Lorsque Pike revint, il tenait entre les mains un verre de bourbon. Dedans, la jeune femme vint une fine poudre blanche se dissoudre en petites bulles fines avant de disparaitre complètement. En même temps qu'elle vit le phénomène se produire, elle comprit les intentions de Pike : la droguer, une fois de plus.

_« Non »_, murmura-t-elle.

_« C'est bientôt fini »_, lui assura Pike sur le même ton.

Elle essaya de se débattre autant qu'elle le pouvait mais Pike la maintenait trop fermement, ses liens l'entravaient trop et son esprit était encore trop embrumé pour se battre correctement. Elle se décida alors à fermer la bouche, à ne l'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte. Mais là encore, Pike la devança en faisant pression sur sa mâchoire. Il serra tellement qu'elle sentit qu'elle se mordait la langue. Finalement, force lui fut de se résigner et le liquide ambré vint se mêler au léger goût de sang qui ne la quittait plus depuis son enlèvement. Elle essaya de le recracher mais manqua de s'étouffer. En se frayant un chemin le long de sa gorge, l'alcool lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Presque instantanément, elle sentit son esprit s'engourdir, tout comme ses membres. Lorsque Pike se pencha pour lui défaire ses liens, elle ne pensait même plus à résister. C'était si bon, au final, de ne plus penser à rien. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, sa vision se troublait. Elle était dans un état second qui lui permettait d'échapper quelque peu à la situation et la distinction entre le bien et le mal s'était tellement brouillée qu'elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle voulait partir.

Elle ne garda que peu de souvenirs de ce qui se passa ensuite. Cependant, son corps semblait plus puissant qu'auparavant contre les effets de la drogue et elle parvenait à reprendre momentanément conscience de ce qui se passait aux alentours. La première fois, elle se retrouva dans les rues de Washington. Pike avait glissé sa main autour de la taille de sa proie et la tenait fermement, tandis que son bras à elle était passé autour de son cou. Ainsi unis, Pike parvenait à la soutenir et Lisbon parvenait à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Ce spectacle ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'une vieille dame.

_« La demoiselle n'a pas l'air bien »_, fit-elle de sa voix haut perché en interpellant ce couple atypique.

_« Oh, ce n'est rien. »_, s'exclama Pike, revêtant pour l'occasion un masque d'hilarité à demi-caché, _« C'est ma femme qui ne sait pas quand arrêter de lever le coude. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira mieux demain »_.

Lisbon aurait voulu crier à la dame d'aller chercher de l'aide mais, même si elle en avait eu la force, elle n'était pas sûre que celle-ci l'aurait crue. Charmée par le sourire ravageur de Pike, elle n'avait pas insisté et s'était éloignée, tout en maudissant la dépravation des jeunes femmes de cette génération. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de la contredire, tandis que son esprit reprenait son vagabondage. Lors de son second sursaut de conscience, Lisbon se tenait dans une sorte de hangar sombre et humide. Aucun indice ne lui permettait cependant d'en savoir plus. La drogue coulait encore dans ses veines, elle le sentait, ce qui pouvait seulement signifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu très loin. Lorsque ses yeux finirent par s'accoutumer à l'obscurité, elle discerna Pike à quelques mètres d'elle, en train de s'affairer sur ce qui semblait être une grande masse noire. Soudain, elle sut de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un taxi, fort probablement volé. À peu de choses près, il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'elle avait emprunté, il y a une éternité, pour quitter l'aéroport.

_« Et c'est exactement le but »_, comprit-elle avec horreur. Pike était sur le point de mettre son plan à exécution, et les chances qu'il avait de réussir étaient sommes toutes assez élevées. Des milliers de taxis semblables circulaient en ce moment dans Washington et sa banlieue, sans compter le nombre incalculable de voitures noires similaires. Même si le FBI était au courant et mettait en place des barrages, jamais il ne pourrait arrêter tous ces véhicules. Pike avait toutes les chances de passer entre les mailles du filet. La peur qui l'envahit à l'instant eut pour effet non pas de la paralyser encore plus mais de la sortir de sa léthargie et elle se rendit compte que, pour la première fois, Pike l'avait laissée libre de ses mouvements. D'un pas le plus silencieux et le plus rapide possible, elle se dirigea vers les doubles portes du dépôt. Où qu'elle soit, si elle avait une chance de s'en sortir, il fallait la saisir. Cependant, son espoir fut de courte durée. Elle n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin la séparant de l'issue qu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son épaule. Cette fois, elle résista de toutes ses forces. Mais cette fois-ci, Pike n'essaya pas de la maintenir pour la droguer, il n'en avait pas le temps et l'issue paraissait même incertaine. Alors, une fois qu'il eut réussi à reprendre plus ou moins le dessus, il frappa Lisbon en plein visage et elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

Ce furent ses hurlements glaçants qui la réveillèrent cette fois. Sa tête semblait prise dans un étau et chaque mot crié par Pike l'assourdissait. La douleur lancinante lui transperçait le crâne. Elle cligna des yeux et aperçut son reflet dans le rétroviseur de la voiture. La seule couleur présente sur son visage provenait de la rigole de sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient éteints, sont teint pâle et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. À ses côtés, Pike continuait toujours de tempêter.

_« Que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_, s'enquit-elle d'un ton maladroit.

_« Il me croit incapable, ce petit merdeux »._

_« Jane ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non, pas celui-là, l'autre. Douglas… comment déjà ? Bridge, c'est ça. Ce morveux que McAllister m'a refilé pour m'aider. Tu parles d'une aide. C'est bien la première fois que je lui parle et… »_

Pike pila, sans crier gare. Il restait au beau milieu de la route, malgré les protestations sonores des automobilistes derrière lui. En quelques minutes, il était devenu aussi pâle que Lisbon.

_« Mais quel con ! »_, souffla-t-il d'un ton d'outre-tombe, _« mais quel con ! »_

Teresa n'osa pas demander mais elle comprit qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait fait une erreur. Sur quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais une erreur de Pike ne pouvait être qu'en sa faveur. La réponse à son interrogation lui fut fournie quelques instants plus tard.

_« Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais besoin d'aide… des années qu'il a ce numéro, et il appelle juste au moment où je suis fourré avec toi ? C'est Jane. Il a dû comprendre, il a dû le trouver. C'est la seule façon. Je n'ai parlé de toi à personne, il ne pouvait être au courant que si Jane lui avait parlé de moi. Mais COMMENT est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas réaliser cela !? »_

Cela, Lisbon le savait. Trop sûr de lui, trop aveuglé par sa vengeance, trop embourbé dans un plan décidé dans l'urgence et guidé par la colère… les raisons étaient multiples, mais elle se gardait bien d'en partager une seule. À cet instant précis, elle sut que les agents du FBI étaient en ce moment-même en train de les localiser et de partir à leur recherche. Elle était sauvée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Pike et son incapacité à s'avouer vaincu. Il redémarra en trombe, dépassant de loin la vitesse maximale autorisée et s'engagea à vive allure sur une petite route cabossée qui, d'après les panneaux plantés à l'entrée, menaient droit à des chemins forestiers situés en bordure du fleuve Potomac, situé à quelques kilomètres de là et non loin également de l'aéroport. Lisbon comprit alors que Pike poursuivait son plan de l'accident de taxi et qu'il l'emmenait là où il avait toujours prévu de l'emmener depuis qu'elle avait sonné à sa porte. Certes, personne ne le croirait plus, désormais, mais s'il prenait assez d'avance sur le FBI, personne ne la retrouverait jamais. Et s'il devait lui-même se jeter à l'eau pour qu'elle périsse, il le ferait sans hésitation. C'est à ce moment-là plus que jamais que la vérité frappa Teresa de plein fouet. Marcus Pike état devenu aussi fou que Thomas McAllister lorsqu'il était devenu le fameux Red John et rien, pas même la mort, ne se mettrait en travers de son but ultime : la tuer.


	11. Chapitre 11

Sirènes hurlantes, trois voitures de police filaient en direction du fleuve, talonnées par une ambulance et deux voitures du FBI. La vitesse du convoi était telle que l'on pouvait se demander comment les conducteurs des véhicules n'en perdaient pas le contrôle mais, pour Patrick Jane, assis sur le siège passager de l'un d'entre eux, rien n'allait assez vite. La célérité de la lumière même n'aurait pas suffi le satisfaire. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit déjà là. Qu'il ait compris les intentions de Pike plus tôt. S'en vouloir ne les ferait pas accélérer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lisbon ne risquait pas de repartir avec Pike, cela il en était sûr lorsqu'il l'avait laissée se rendre à Washington. Lors des premières heures où il avait commencé à soupçonner que quelque chose s'était mal passé, il s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas dû douter de l'empressement de la jeune femme à reprendre contact avec son ex-fiancé. Maintenant, il le savait plus que jamais, ce n'était pas sur elle que ses craintes auraient dû porter, mais bien sur l'ex-fiancé en question. À présent, il était trop tard, il était certain de cela aussi.

À l'instant-même où Pike avait décroché pour répondre à Douglas, les techniciens du FBI s'étaient affairés pour le localiser. Aucun signal GPS ne s'était manifesté mais cela n'avait pas réussi à décourager les informaticiens. À quelques secondes près, ils parvinrent à utiliser la triangulation par satellite. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent le chemin parcouru par Pike, Jane compris aussitôt le plan machiavélique de ce dernier. Faire passer la mort de Lisbon pour un accident lors de son transfert à l'aéroport. Dans les eaux glacées du Potomac, les indices seraient vite effacés. Sans compter la haute probabilité de voir corps et scène de crime s'en aller reposer sur les fonds pendant plusieurs années avant d'être jamais découverts. Mais cette rapidité de compréhension et de recherche, Jane en était persuadé, ne servirait à rien. Pike avait trop d'avance sur eux. Lui, Patrick Jane, ne lui avait laissé que tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre son plan à exécution. Inconsciemment, il se mit à serrer les poings, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Dennis Abbott, malgré sa grande concentration dans la manœuvre de sa Ford Crown Victoria.

_« Ne vous en faites pas, Jane, tout va bien se passer. »_, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

_« Merci Dennis mais vous faites un piètre menteur. C'est trop tard et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »_

_« Pike est peut-être un salaud mais il n'est pas idiot ! »_, répliqua Abbot, _« Il sait très bien que son plan est tombé à l'eau et que personne ne le croira plus s'il venait à avancer la thèse d'un accident. Il aurait tout à perde à… »_

_« Parce que vous croyez qu'il a encore quelque chose à perdre ? »_, s'emporta Jane, _« Les seules choses qu'il avait à perdre, il les a perdues. La Blake Association ne se relèvera pas, il le sait pertinemment. Et Teresa… Teresa est à ses côtés, mais de force, et il sait qu'elle ne sera plus jamais avec lui que par la force des choses et jamais plus de sa propre volonté. Il a failli Thomas McAllister, il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, sa carrière est détruite. Si j'étais à sa place, Dennis, je ne prendrais même plus la peine de faire croire à un accident. Je foncerais droit dans l'eau. »_

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, pesant. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour se rendre compte que le calme ne venait pas seulement de l'intérieur du véhicule mais aussi de l'extérieur. Les sirènes s'étaient arrêtées. Le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru durant leur échange les avait amené sur la même route prise par Pike et Lisbon quelques temps auparavant mais tous deux savaient qu'aucune des voitures les accompagnant n'aurait pu atteindre la rive du Potomac si tôt. Abbott ralentit afin de passer un virage en épingle et c'est au vu du spectacle qui se déroula sous leurs yeux qu'ils comprirent.

Les voitures de la police et l'ambulance s'étaient garées sur le bord de la route et les occupants en étaient descendus. À peine Abbott s'était-il rangé à leurs côtés que Jane sauta du véhicule. L'endroit où il se tenait était connu par les pêcheurs qui fréquentaient le coin pour être l'un des plus dangereux de la route. Si le virage pris par Abbott quelques minutes plus tôt était mal négocié, il n'y avait d'autre choix que d'aller tout droit. Et tout droit, Jane le comprit bien avant de l'avoir vu, c'était le vide. Avec un sentiment de nausée comme il n'en avait jamais eu, il se dirigea vers le bord du précipice et, l'horreur lui tenaillant les tripes, se pencha. À ce qui semblait être des kilomètres plus loin, tout au fond du ravin, se distinguaient au travers d'un panache de fumée et de flammes rougeâtres, la carcasse de ce qui avait été une voiture très semblable à un taxi.


	12. Chapitre 12

Trois mois plus tard, le soleil brillait de tout son éclat dans le ciel californien. Sur les immenses étendues de sable se prélassaient déjà une nuée de vacanciers, prenant quelques clichés des surfeurs locaux affrontant les vagues. Les bords de mer grouillaient de monde et les rares endroits où l'on pouvait s'assoir étaient pris d'assaut. Deux cônes de crème glacée à la vanille dégoulinants dans une main, l'autre en visière sur son front, Patrick Jane tentait de repérer Teresa Lisbon. Il la dénicha finalement posée sur un banc à quelques pas de la plage.

_« Tu as chassé un touriste à coups de béquilles pour avoir cette place ? »_, railla-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_« Continue et c'est toi que je ne vais pas louper ! »_

Son éclat de rire la fit vite grimacer. Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, ses côtes lui rappelaient un peu trop cruellement qu'elles n'avaient pas encore fini de se ressouder complètement.

_« Tout va bien ? »_, demanda Jane en lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux.

_« Très bien. »_

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'elle regarda le visage de son compagnon.

_« Tout va très bien. »_

Elle s'étonnait parfois encore d'être capable de donner cette réponse. Plus souvent encore, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour réchapper au cauchemar dans lequel l'avait plongée Marcus Pike. Trois mois auparavant, elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, dans une douleur si intense qu'elle en avait instantanément perdu connaissance. La fois suivante, elle avait réussi à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour s'entendre énumérer la liste de ses blessures : traumatisme crânien, côtes brisées, risque de paralysie des jambes…

L'équipe de médecins qui la suivait n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'espoir à ses proches. La voiture avait fait un plongeon vertigineux dans le vide et Lisbon était très grièvement blessée. Si elle parvenait à sortir de son coma, ce dont ils doutaient déjà, les séquelles seraient nombreuses et probablement graves. Ce qu'en revanche, personne ne savait, c'est que juste avant de refermer les yeux, Lisbon avait aperçu le visage anxieux de Jane penché au-dessus d'elle et cette dernière image qu'elle avait emportée dans ses songes lui avait inconsciemment insufflé une force à toute épreuve.

La semaine suivante, elle s'était réveillée pour ne plus se rendormir. Avait alors commencé une longue rééducation. Elle avait dû réapprendre à marcher et il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de pouvoir parler sans que ses mâchoires ne lui fassent mal. De l'accident, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Le noir le plus complet. Elle savait simplement qu'elle avait une chance inouïe d'être en vie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son bourreau. Elle l'avait vite appris, Marcus Pike était mort sur le coup, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs arranger tout le monde. La boucle était bouclée, Lisbon était sauvée et vengée. Voilà ce qu'avait claironné Jason Wylie lorsqu'il l'avait accueillie à l'aéroport d'Austin, disant là tout haut ce que chacun pensait en son for intérieur.

Cependant, même s'il avait failli la tuer et lui avait fait passer les pires moments de son existence, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, Lisbon ne parvenait pas à se réjouir à l'idée de la mort de Pike. Elle l'avait aimé, malgré tout, et elle savait que c'était cette blessure-là qui mettrait le plus de temps à guérir. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours en train de fixer Patrick Jane et une vague d'émotion la submergea, à tel point qu'elle dut se détourner pour ne pas qu'il voit la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Ce n'était toutefois pas de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, mais un soulagement profond. Certes, Pike était mort, et une partie d'elle-même à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister le regrettait. Mais d'un autre côté, il était mort et avait lui s'était envolée la menace qui pesait sur elle. Plus particulièrement encore était morte avec lui la Blake Association. Red John ne risquait plus jamais de venir troubler leur bonheur.

D'un geste aussi rapide que ses membres encore meurtris le lui permirent, elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Jane et sans un mot, ils regardèrent l'horizon qui s'étendait au loin et, pour la première fois depuis des années, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, aucun nuage ne se profilait.


End file.
